Unmistakable
by Edward Sam Mustang
Summary: femmeEdEdxOOC pairings EdxRoy AlxWinry Ed adops a baby off the street and tries to raise it like her own with juggling with work being a mother and being Mustang's lover will she crack? no she won't Read and find out please be nice my first fanfic and R
1. Coming Home

Roy and Edward have been going out for a bit now, and nobody knows about them yet just to let you know Edward is 21 and Roy is 25 just to keep the age's close

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Edward Elric a 18 year old woman who was searching for a way to return her brother back to his original body and restore her limbs and she found it, while in the last battle when Envy had pierced her through the chest she used the moment when Envy was distracted by his victory she clapped her hands and transmuted him into the stone returning Al back to his body and restoring her missing limbs, but the scars remain.

3 Years Later……

**Resembool**

"Al I'm going back to Central" said Ed in soft voice as she closed her suitcase.

"No sister you don't have to anymore, you can stay here with us" argued Al as he grabbed the suitcase from Edwards hands.

"No, Al I do have to go back my leave is almost over and ……for him" Edward said as she pulled her suitcase from his grasp and headed for the door.

**At Central Headquarters**

As Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist was sitting at his desk just glaring at the...Evil paperwork that Major. Hawkeye had just recently brought in

"General, you should start you paperwork" said Hawkeye in a threatening voice Mustang, ever so slowly, started his paperwork as Major. Hawkeye left the room.

While General Mustang was shifting through the paperwork he came across on of Edwards' reports he quickly read through it then signed it.

**Train Station**

Before Edward was able to get on the train someone stopped her by calling her name.

"Miss Elric!"

She slowly turned around to find a mail carrier running towards her waving an envelope in the air.

"Thank God! I was able to reach you; this letter is marked as urgent" said the carrier as he handed over the envelope to Edward.

"Thank you" said Edward as she stepped onto the train.

Once Edward had gotten a seat she slowly opened the letter that had the Military symbol on it, it read:

_Miss Edward Elric_

_You are one of the only living kin of the late Mr.&Mrs. Marshall, therefore you have been given the custody of their 4 year old daughter Trisha Marshall whom is currently staying at the Isabella Orphanage in Central. For more information on the issue please call Mrs. Ruth Garry._

'Marshall, Marshall, Samantha that's right I'm her god mother' thought Edward as she tried to think who it was until it clicked her cousin Samantha had married a Joe Marshall. Edward silently stood up and walked to the back to use a phone

"Sorry only military personal are allowed to use those phones" stated a Private as he blocked her path. Edward pulled out her pocket watch

"Sorry ma'am I didn't know" said the Private in a rush as he saluted and moved aside

"It's okay Private" and with that she walked to the phone and closed the door. Edward dialed a number she knew well.

"General Mustang speaking" said Mustang from the other end of the phone

"Mustang, I will be in Central in three days, at around 11:30am" said Edward in a bored voice

"Very well, I want you in my office as soon as you get here, Hawkeye will meet you at the station, three days from now" and with that Roy hung up.

**Three Days Later**

Edward stepped off the train in her uniform with her suitcase in one hand and the letter in the other.

"Welcome back, Colonel" said Major. Hawkeye with a salute as Edward approached

"Hawkeye, I'm only a Major" said Edward as she nodded to Hawkeye who in turn put her hand down.

"You were promoted" stated Hawkeye as she reached for Edwards' suitcase

"Oh" was all Edward said as she started to walk to the car.

**Central HQ**

"Colonel, I see that Major. Hawkeye was able to inform you about your promotion" said General Mustang

"You are aware that you will now have your own subordinates, Correct?" he continued

"Yes I am aware General" stated Edward as she stood there in front of General Mustang's desk

"The office next door is now yours. Most of your stuff has been moved there" ordered the General

"Yes sir" replied Edward as she turned and headed to her new office to meet her new subordinates.

**20 Minutes Later**

Edward was sitting at her new desk with some paperwork to fill out; Edward stopped signing and picked up the phone then quickly dialed a number that was on the letter that she received before she left Resembool.

"Isabella Orphanage, Carrie speaking" said a voice from the other end of the phone

"Hello Carrie my names Edward Elric and I was wondering if you could have Trisha Marshall ready to be picked up in about 20 minutes" asked Edward as she looked at the envelope that was sitting on her desk.

"Miss. Elric there are some documents that need to be filled out first" said Carrie

"Alright but can you have them waiting for me?" asked Edward as she sat back into her chair

"Yes ma'am" said Carrie

"Thank you" replied Edward as she hung up

"Major Orn" called Edward as she stood up as a young looking woman came into her office with pale blue eyes and her brown hair in a pony tail.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Major Orn as she stood before Edward awaiting her orders

"Get a car ready" ordered Edward as she grabbed her black military coat and stood to leave.

"Colonel, where are you headed?" questioned General Mustang whom was out in the hall way heading to get some coffee, but opted to follow Edward

"Something personal I have to take care of" said Edward as she got in the car as Mustang closed the door behind her.

"Where to Colonel?" asked Major Orn from her spot in the driver's seat.

"Isabella Orphanage" was her reply.

**20 Minutes Later at Isabella Orphanage**

"Major Orn, I'll be back in a few minutes" said Edward as she got out of the car and started to walk up to the door and knocked.

The door opened revealing an elderly lady average height with short grey hair and blue eyes.

"And you are?" asked the elderly lady in a firm voice as she stared at Edward

"Edward Elric I'm here to pick up Trisha Marshall" stated Edward in a calm voice

"very well come in and follow me" said the lady in a rude tone as she opened the door wider and allowed Edward to follow her

As soon as they reached the office Edward sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"You just have to fill these out" said the woman as she handed the documents over to Edward who signed them without hesitation. As soon as she was done she stood up as the doors to the left opened up revealing a little girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes, wearing a knee length green and white short sleeve dress, and holding a small bag.

"Auntie?" she asked as she started to walk towards her then started to run as Edward kneeled down.

"Come here pumpkin" said Edward as she embraced the little girl then gentle pulled back

"you ready to go Trisha?" asked Edward as she stood up and walked over to where Trisha had dropped the bag and picked it up.

"Yep" said Trisha as she grabbed Edward's hand in her smaller one as they walked out to the car

When they were outside Edward turned to Trisha and kneeled down making Trisha face her

"Pumpkin I have to go back to work and your coming so you have to be a good girl, can you do that for me?" asked Edward as she looked at Trisha

"Yep, I can do that Auntie" said Trisha as she hugged Edward around the neck, as she was lifted, and carried to the car.

**Central HQ**

Edward walked into HQ with Trisha sitting on her hip with her head against Edwards shoulder fast asleep, Edward silently walked past her shocked subordinates and went straight into her office and set her down on the couch where she threw a blanket over top over her sleeping form.

**2 Hours Later**

"Well I'm done" said Edward as she stretched her arm in front of her before she stood up and walked to where Trisha lay in a curled up ball on a black couch underneath a blanket and gently shook her awake.

"Trisha, it's time to get up we're going home now" said Edward as Trisha slowly opened her eyes, yawned, then got up from her spot on the couch.

"Go wait with Major Orn, I'll be there in a minute" said Edward as Trisha left the room; Edward turned and walked to Roy's office

"Done already?" questioned Roy with a quirk of his right eyebrow.

**"**Yeah, I'm done and heading home with Trisha, you better finish those papers up, I'll see you later" replied Edward as she walked out. To meet up with Trisha and Major Orn as promised.

* * *

I told you I was going to edit and redo some chapter's plz review and tell me what you think of the new chapters.


	2. Wake Up Call

**In Amestris they do have cell phones!**

Chapter 2

Edward opened her eyes a little at the sound of a phone ringing; she turned to look at the clock.

'Uhh it's 9:30 who's calling at 9 freakin 30 in the morning' thought Edward as she turned onto her side and reached for the phone.

"Hello" answered Edward in an annoyed voice

"It's your 9:30 wake up call" said the voice on the other end of the phone in a enthusiastic voice

"oh it's you" said Edward then hung up laying back in her king size bed for a few minutes before sitting up, which caused her red silk sheets to pool at her waist, slowly Edward threw the silk covers off of her legs and got up heading straight to the bathroom for a shower.

After her shower Edward walked out of the bathroom in a blue bath robe with her hip length hair hanging down her shoulders and walked into Trisha's room.

"Pumpkin it's time to get up" said Edward in a soft voice as she gently tickled Trisha on her sides

"But I don't wanna get up" whined Trisha as she opened her sleepy green eye's

"I'll tell you what, if you get up then we'll have pancakes for breakfast" reasoned Edward as she straightened up.

"Okay" said Trisha as she jumped out of her bed and followed Edward into her room.

"What are you doing Auntie?" asked Trisha as she walked up behind Edward who was looking in her closet

"Looking for something to wear Pumpkin" answered Edward as the phone rang Edward walked over to it and answered

"Hello"

"I see you finally got up I thought that I would have to come and get you up myself" said the person on the other end of the phone

"Very funny Roy so are you still taking us to Food Mart and the other stores?"Asked Edward as she looked at Trisha going through her closet

"Yeah, what time do you want me to pick you up because I still have to have breakfast" said Roy

"If you're up for pancakes then you better be here in not even ten minutes" as soon as Edward said that she heard a click telling her that he was on his way.

"Auntie you should wear this" said Trisha as she held up a pair of light blue skinny jeans

"Okay but I still need a top" said Edward as she took the pants and laid them out on her bed

Trisha was still busy digging through her closet looking for a top.

"Trisha I think I have a top that will match" said Edward as she reached into her closet and pulled out a deep brown short sleeve shirt.

"Trisha go and get dressed your clothes are on the chair in your room" said Edward as she watched Trisha leave, she quickly got changed and put her golden locks into a high ponytail.

Edward was in the kitchen mixing the eggs and butter together when Trisha came into the room

"Trisha can you get me the milk" asked Edward as she heard the fridge open and the milk put beside her there was a knock at the door

"It's open" called Edward as the door opened revealing Roy in a pair of faded blue jeans that weren't too tight and a forest green short sleeved shirt. He walked over to Edward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Anything I can do?" asked Roy as he leaned against the counter

"Yeah could you set the table" said Edward as she finished the pancakes and put some on a plate she had nearby as Roy set the table for the three of them.

"Trisha the pancakes are ready" called Edward as she set the plate of pancakes on the table just as Trisha came running into the room

"Do you have to work today Auntie?" asked Trisha as she looked at Edward who was sitting beside Roy

"No, but come and eat we have a lot to do" said Edward.

**Around 10:30 at Food Mart**

"Auntie, why are we here?" whined Trisha from her spot in the cart

" Because we need some groceries" answered Edward in a tone that told Trisha that no matter how much she whined they weren't leaving, walking down the Cereal aisle, and grabbed 2 different boxes of cereal and put them in the cart, she turned down another isle mentally checking off what she was grabbing.

'Kay all that's left is-' Edwards' thoughts were cut short by Roy

"I'm just going to put my stuff in the car then I'll be back" said Roy as he left, staying true to his word he was back in not even 3 minutes and was standing beside Edward.

"Hey Ed, how about you and I go out for dinner tonight?" asked Roy as he grabbed Edward hand in his.

"Roy, you know that I can't" whispered Edward as she let go of Roy's hand to grab some milk.

"Why not Edward? We never go out, it's like you're afraid to be seen with me" stated Roy not willing to let go of the subject

"Roy, that's not it and you know it" replied Edward as she started walking again.

"Auntie, why don't you want to go out with Mr. Roy?" asked Trisha as she looked up at Edward from her spot in the cart.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Pumpkin" said Edward as she started to unload the cart onto the register.

"Edw-" started Roy as he lifted Trisha out of the cart and put her down.

"We'll talk about it later" said Edward in a flat tone meaning that that was the end of the discussion.

"That will be $54.50" stated the dirty blonde cashier, Edward handed the cashier the money then grabbed the bags.

"Come on, Pumpkin" said Edward as she started walking back to Roy's car with Trisha right beside her. Quickly Edward put the bags in the back of the car and then got Trisha into her seat before getting in herself.

"Where to next?" inquired Roy in a soft voice as he climbed into the car beside Edward and turned the key in the ignition to start the car.

"The clothing store down by Anthers place, whatever it's called" replied Edward as she looked out the car window at the blurred scenery.

About 5 minutes later they pulled into a parking lot, everybody piled out of the car and entered a large store called Ozonee.

Trisha's face lit up upon entering the store, taking in all the different styles of clothes, and all the different colors, red, purple, blue, green, pink, brown, and orange, they all flashed before her.

"Ready? Pumpkin it's time to get you some new clothes" said Edward as she ushered Trisha towards the children's isle of clothes, where she immediately picked out a dark green T-shirt that had a cartoon kitten on the front.

"Roy, could you grab a cart?" asked Edward as she started to follow Trisha who had ran in-between the racks of clothes. By the time that Roy got back with the cart Edward had three shirts in her hands and two pairs of pants.

"Need a hand?" teased Roy as he took the clothes from Edward and put them in the cart and noticed Edwards small smile, before she turned back to help Trisha.

"Trisha, Why don't you go try on what we have first?" said Edward as she started to lead Trisha to the change rooms. After getting a room unlocked Edward put Trisha's clothes in there to try on.

While Trisha was in the change room Roy took his chance to talk to Edward.

"Edward, you never answered my question earlier, are you afraid to be seen with me" asked Roy as he looked at Edward who's head was turned down blocking his view of her face.

"No" came Edwards soft reply

'It's not fair for you, you should be with someone who's not broken' thought Edward

"Then why?" pushed Roy as he moved in front of Edward and put his right hand under her chin and tilted her head up, but what he saw shocked him, there were tears in her eyes.

"Me" was all Edward said as she moved her left hand to her right shoulder.

'She thinks that I'd be embarrassed to be seen with her' realized Roy as he moved his hands to rest on Edwards shoulders.

"Edward, do you think that I'd be embarrassed to be seen with you?" asked Roy as he gentle squeezed her shoulders her right one a little more than the left one.

Edward nodded then said "I'm broken" before Roy pulled Edward into an embrace where he tucked Edwards head under his chin.

"You are not broken, you're you, I don't care if there are still scars, their a part of the Edward that I hold so close to my heart" countered Roy with a light blush on his face and tightened his grip around Edward who in turn wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Roy" came Edward muffled reply.

Suddenly, both Roy and Edward felt little arms wrap around their legs, they pulled away slightly and looked down to find Trisha hugging their legs.

Out of nowhere Roy started to laugh and Edward looked down at Trisha and asked with amusement in her voice

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to make Auntie feel better too" answered Trisha as she looked up at Edward with happiness in her eyes, as Edward started to laugh.

"Well then, do you know what clothes you want to get?" asked Edward as she fully pulled out of Roy's arms to look fully at Trisha, who had a pile of clothes behind her. Edward grabbed them and put them in the cart.

"Well I think that's all we needed" stated Edward as she started to walk to the front of the store. Once Edward had paid they all once again piled into Roy's car.

"How about we go and get some lunch, seeing as it's almost 1" suggested Roy as he looked around at everyone, and saw nodding heads.

5 minutes later Roy's car pulled into a small café called the Corner Creek. When Roy, Edward, and Trisha were all seated and had placed their orders, Roy turned to Edward and said

"So are you up to dinner tonight?"

Sighing Edward responded "Okay, fine you win; besides I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Oh?" was all Roy said before their lunch arrived.


	3. Mustang Man

Edward walked through her apartment door at around 3 o'clock and quickly put her groceries away and helped Trisha put her clothes away as well before sitting on the couch with Trisha.

"Auntie, are you mad at Mr. Roy?" asked Trisha in a quiet voice while looking down at her hands that were playing with the hem of her blue top.

Edward golden eyes widened before asking;

"What makes you say that?"

"Please don't be mad at Mr. Roy" pleaded Trisha who still refused to look at Edward, whom had started to laugh.

"Pumpkin, don't worry I am not mad at Roy" answered Edward with a smile on her face as she pulled Trisha to her side. 'Even though he annoys the hell out of me' though Edward to herself

"I'm bored" stated Trisha who finally looked at Edward

"How about I invite my friend Gracia over she's got a daughter who's only about 2 years older then you" suggested Edward as she reached for the phone that sat on the table beside the couch arm and dialed the Hughes' number.

"Hi, Gracia" said Edward after the ringing had stopped and was replaced by Gracia's voice

"I wondering if you and Elysia would like to come over for awhile" she continued before pausing and listening to the voice on the other side and answering;

"Sure, that's fine, see you soon" said Edward before hanging up and turning to look at Trisha

"Are they coming?" asked Trisha from where she was bouncing up and down on the couch

"Yep, they'll be here in about ten minutes" answered Edward as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen and set the kettle to boil.

About ten minutes later Gracia and Elysia Hughes were knocking on Edwards front door, Edward walked over and opened the door only to have her legs taken hostage by Elysia's small arms and her ears shocked by the squeal of "SISTER"

"Why hello to you too, Elysia" greeted Edward before looking up at Gracia and continuing "Hi there Gracia" as soon and Elysia had released her legs Edward moved aside and allowed them in, then quickly shut the front door and led them to the kitchen/living room area where she called;

"Trisha, come here"

Trisha came running out of her bedroom and stopped beside Edward and grabbed onto her leg

"This is my 2nd cousin and God daughter, Trisha, Trisha, this is Gracia, and this is Elysia" introduced Edward as she gestured toward the mentioned.

"Hello there little Trisha" greeted Gracia with a small wave of her hand towards Trisha who smiled and waved back.

"Hi Trisha, wanna go play?" asked Elysia as she ran up to Edward and Trisha, Trisha looked up at Edward who looked down at her and smiled while saying;

"Go on" after that Trisha and Elysia disappeared into Trisha's room

Gracia and Edward moved to the small kitchen table and started to talk

"Edward, are you alright? You look like you want to scream" questioned Gracia in a calming voice while smiling at Edward

"It's Roy, he's taking me out to dinner tonight" answered Edward with a sigh as she looked down at her tea

"And what's wrong with that?" inquired Gracia before taking a sip of her tea.

"He knows that I don't like going out" answered Edward as she put her face in her hands

"And why don't you like going out?" pushed Gracia gently

"Gracia, look at me, I'm broken, I'm ugly and scarred and afraid! I'm afraid that if I let him in he'll be disgusted and leave, just like everyone else has!" shouted Edward with tears pooling in her eyes while she gestured at herself.

"Edward, I'm looking and I see nothing wrong with you, you're beautiful and you're yourself, whoever walked out on you didn't and doesn't deserve you, Roy, Meas, I and everyone else know you, and your apart of our family and family supports each other. Don't worry about Roy he has that look in his eyes that Meas had when we were dating, he's not leaving anytime soon" replied Gracia as she tried to rationalize and smother Edwards fears.

"Thanks Gracia, though I can't help but wonder where he's taking me" responded Edward as she changed the subject, somewhat.

"He didn't tell you?" asked Gracia in a confused tone

"No, he just said to dress formal" said Edward a bit agitated with not knowing, and Gracia laughed, they eventually settled into a comfortable about how the office was.

Edward looked up at the clock that read 5:05pm

"Crap" said Edward suddenly startling Gracia who was now sporting a worried expression on her face

"What's wrong?" asked Gracia

"Roy's going to be here soon" answered Edward as she started to stand up.

"How about this, you go and get ready, and I'll watch the girls, and I'll babysit for you tonight too" reasoned Gracia with a smile replacing the worried look.

"Crap! I never even thought of a babysitter, Thank you so much Gracia!" cried Edward

"Go! Go get ready!" urged Gracia while making a shooing motion with her hand.

"Crap, Right!" said Edward as she ran into her bedroom to get ready

Ten minutes later Edwards' voice called for Gracia through her door and five minutes later there was a knock on the front door and Gracia emerged from Edward's room to go and answer the door.

"Hello E-Gracia?" greeted Roy with confusion written across his face.

"Hello Roy, Edwards just about ready to leave, come in and have a seat" greeted Gracia with a smile as she moved aside allowing Roy into the apartment.

Roy was wearing a traditional black tux with a red bowtie and polished black shoes. Roy was sitting on the couch when Trisha and Elysia came out to see who was here and saw Roy, there were shouts of "Mr. Roy" and "Uncle Roy" from the girls before they tackled him to the couch and started laughing.

Their laughter was joined by a third softer and more mature voice, Roy's eyes searched for the owner of the voice and found Edward happy face and he smiled.

Edwards golden eyes were glistening with laughter when they met with Roy's glowing black ones.

Then the girls turned to look at Edward and squealed "Auntie is so pretty!" and "Sister is amazing!"

Edward was wearing a long-sleeved red dress that clung to her figure and displayed a small amount of cleavage and had no waistline and stopped and swirled and mid-calf, Edward's hear was braided about ¼ of the way down her back and the rest was left hanging there, in Edwards left hand were a pair of red closed toe heels.

Edward walked forward and crouched before Trisha who was still on Roy.

"You're going to be staying at Gracia's until I get back from dinner, Okay?" informed Edward with a small grin on her face.

"Kay, you won't forget me?" whispered Trisha who moved her small arms until they we wrapped around Edwards neck so that she could hug her.

"I could never forget you Trisha, I'll pick you up at Gracia's later" answered Edward gently as she hugged Trisha back.

"Well we should get going I've got to start dinner soon" stated Gracia as she slipped her shoes on then help Elysia do the same, while Edward put her shoes on and helped Trisha with hers.

"We'll give you a ride home" said Roy as he opened the door and ushered everyone into the hall.

Edward quickly locked the door and walked down the hall with Gracia, Elysia, and Trisha in front of her and Roy at her side where he turned to look at her with a smile and whispered "Breathtaking"

After arriving at the Hughes' and dropping the threesome off the coupe was on their way to dinner.

"Where are you taking me?" questioned Edward while looking at Roy from the passenger seat of the car.

"It's a surprise" answered Roy without taking his eyes off the road

"Roy" said Edward whom was getting annoyed

"Ed, please just let me do this" replied Roy who glanced at Edward briefly before returning his eyes to the road, Edward sighed but didn't push anymore, for which Roy was thankful.

The silence lasted about two minutes before Roy was parking the car in front of a restaurant called Manor. After parking Roy went around the car and offered his right arm to Edward who took it. They walked through the doors together and there was no sense of one being stronger than the other, they were equals, perfectly balanced. They stopped before the host and Roy's smooth voice carried out;

"Reservation under Mustang"

The host flipped a few pages then said;

"Ah, here we are Mr. Mustang please follow me" Roy followed the Host with Edward right beside him

"The waitress will be here soon" said the host after they were seated, and after he gave them their menu's then left.

Edward noticed that people were staring at her and Roy and that put her on edge, and Roy become aware of Edward's discomfort. Roy took her hand in his and said;

"They want to see who the stunning beauty is that I am dinning with, and they're probably shocked to see me out and about again"

"Do you miss it?" asked Edward quietly but Roy heard it all the same but didn't get a chance to answer it since the waitress arrived.

"Hello, my name is Ella and I will be your waitress for the evening, would you like anything to drink?" greeted Ella

Roy answered for the both of them "Yes can I get a bottle of Pinot noir please"

"I will be right back with your drinks" replied Ella before running to get the wine.

Roy turned back to look at Edward and answered her earlier question;

"Honestly Edward, I don't miss it, the only reason that women even said yes to going out with me was because of my title, they believed that if they dated me then they would be put in the spot light, but with you I don't think that's why you said yes"

"Why would I date you for your title? I have one just as big as yours" replied Edward with a warm smile.

"You don't have to answer this but, why did you say yes all those months ago?" asked Roy while he looked at Edward with a gentle glow in his mysterious black eyes.

"Promise not to laugh but, it was because of your eyes and your hands" answered Edward truthfully with a light blush flashing across her face.

Ella came back with their bottle of wine and poured it into two tall wineglasses for them and then asked "Are you ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?"

Roy looked at Edward who nodded "I believe that we're ready, I'll have the Swiss steak, and Ed?" stated Roy before gesturing to Edward.

"I'll have the Citrus baked Halibut" finished Edward who was watching Ella scribble down the order then left.

"Why my eyes and hands" continued Roy while fixing his attention back on Edward who was blushing even harder now

"Your eyes, Roy, they show the world what you're afraid of, without you having to say it out loud. Your hands because well, they're able to do so much like signing papers, drawing transmutation circles, control fire, but they can also be used to hold the people that you love close to you and to protect them, if their given the chance" admitted Edward who was now cherry red and trying to avoid meeting Roy's eyes.

"Edward, what have my eyes shown you?" pushed Roy who captured Edward's attention again

"They showed me your fears, they helped me understand and help you" answered Edward who momentary looked at their joined hands on the table.

"Tell me what you saw, please" pleaded Roy as he tried to meet Edward's wondering eyes.

"They showed me that you're afraid of your...Past and how people would react if they knew it. Also that you don't think you deserve love, but mostly you're afraid of being a failure" answered Edward as she tenderly squeezed Roy's ungloved hand with hers and completely met Roy's shocked black eyes with her un-judging and understanding golden eyes.

"Thank you" said Roy finally breaking out of his shock

"For what?" asked a puzzled Edward

"For understanding what I couldn't say out loud and not judging me for it either" explained Roy not once breaking eye contact with Edward through the explanation. A comfortable silence fell over them as Ella came with their food.

After an hour they had both finished their meals, Edward was the first to speak

"Roy I was wondering if you could help me with something"

"What do you need help with?" inquired Roy as he watched Edward take a sip of her wine then answer.

"Winry and Al are going to arrive in Central next Wednesday because Winry is making a house call, and Al's birthday is on the Friday, and I was wondering if I could host his birthday party at your house that night" enlightened Edward with a small grin

"Yeah, sure you can use my house that night, but in return you're spending that night with me" answered Roy with an evil grin, Edward sighed then replied

"Fine"

"What is Trisha's' relation to you?" questioned Roy as his curiosity one against him.

"Oh right! I forgot about that I didn't tell you, she's my cousins' daughter, and I am also her guardian" answered Edward with a sad shake of her head.

"What's wrong Ed?" inquired Roy as worry graced his features as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I'm going to talk to Al about the custody of Trisha, I'm going to be busier now, with the new position that I've been given" answered Edward with a weary sigh

Roy's eyes widened "New position?"

Sighing Edward looked Roy in the eye's "It hasn't been finalized yet but Fuhrer Siren is opening a new investigations department"

Roy tried to piece together everything that Edward had told him "He's opening a new investigations department, why? I mean we have a perfectly fine one right now"

Edward smirked at Roy's thoughts "This new department is going to be called the Alchemic Investigations Department"

"But normal investigations' takes care of alchemic cases too" stated Roy only to be questioned but Edward

"To the best of your knowledge, how many people in investigations are state alchemists or have ever even studied it?"

Roy was shocked "None, that I know of, but that doesn't explain anything"

"Roy, It's being opened so that trained state alchemists can handle the cases that the normal department can't, and the Fuhrer for some god forsaken reason is appointing me as department head…"

Roy sighed "There's more isn't there?"

"Yeah, the ass-hole is also promoting me, again, to a General, as if I didn't have enough fucking paperwork as a Colonel" hissed Edward in distaste

BANG!

That was the sound that Roy's head made as it met the table

"What?" asked Edward as she heard a groan from Roy

Without lifting his head Roy groaned "You're my equal now"

Annoyance entered every aspect of Edward as she responded to the comment "That's why you're upset?"

Roy lifted his head to reveal his sulking expression, with playfulness flashing in his eyes "No, I won't be able to boss you around anymore"

Between laughs Edward answered;

"I never thought of that!"

Roy smiled "We should probably go, it's almost eight"

"Yeah, are you spending the night?"

"Sure why not? We'll have to stop by my house first, and then we can pick up Trisha" replied Roy as he flagged down the waitress who brought the bill which was paid before they walked out together.

Pulling out of the parking lot Roy said;

"You know, your promotion is a good thing right?"

"How so?" challenged Edward who looked at Roy out of the corner of her eye

"The higher ups can't say that I'm using my rank on you" came Roy's simple answer

"True, it hasn't been finalized yet so…" responded Edward

"I shall not breathe a word of it" reassured Roy as he pulled into his driveway then continued "I'll be right back" then disappeared into his house.

Five minutes passed before Edward saw Roy walking out of his house with a bag, he quickly turned and locked his door before walking to the car and throwing his bag in the back seat and getting into the driver's seat himself and backed out and headed to the Hughes residence.

The drive to the Hughes' house was driven in a comfortable silence which was broken by Roy when they pulled into the drive "Ready for hell?"

The couple walked up the walkway to the door very slowly as if trying to put off the inevitable when they arrived at the front door, Roy raised his hand to knock, and Meas was the one to open the door.

"Hey, Roy-boy, who's the lucky la- Edward?" greeted Hughes with a faltering smile

"Hey Hughes" said Edward with a smirk on her face, non to surprised by Meas' reaction

Hughes pointed to the inside of his house with a serious expression "Inside Now! You are explaining this to me"

After Edward had talked to Gracia about Trisha and how she behaved while she was away, all the adults gathered in the living room.

"Okay, out with it you two" ordered Hughes as he leaned forward in his seat.

"What does it look like Hughes? You are in investigations right?" countered Roy

"Roy! You know you can get fired, or worse!" shouted Hughes who had pieced it together

"Hughes calm down, we know, why do you think nobody knew? Even you" stated Roy dully as he entwined his hand with Edwards.

"And what's worse is that Edward can get into more trouble then you" warned Hughes

Roy looked at Edward for permission which he was granted with a small nod

" Meas what I say now does not leave this room" stated Edward with a sigh, Hughes nodded after seeing that Edward launched into her explanation about the new alchemic investigations department and how she was being promoted…again, when she was finished Hughes had a dumbfounded look on his face

"No offense Ed, but why would they choose you and not Roy?" asked Hughes with a confused look on his face

"It's okay I think that it's because Roy's alchemy is specialized in Fire while mine is not just narrowed down to one type or one transmutation circle" answered Edward as she took on a thoughtful expression

"Hmm I guess that makes sense then anyway you and Roy are just too cute together to not get a photo of" said Hughes as he ran off to find his trust camera.

After about twenty torturous minutes and thousands of photos later Edward and Roy were ready to leave when Gracia walked into the room carrying a tired Trisha in her arms

"Auntie, you came" said Trisha with a sleepy smile on her face as she reached out to Edward who took her into her arms

"Of course I did" said Edward as she moved to the front door before putting Trisha down and hastily putting on her own shoes then put Trisha's shoes on her small feet.

"Auntie, I'm cold" whined Trisha in a drowsy voice as a small shiver racked her body as she leaned against Edward's leg

"Ed here" said Roy as he shrugged out of his black tux jacket and handed it over to Edward who took it with a "Thanks" and put it around Trisha's shoulders then picked her back up as Roy appeared beside her ready to go

"Thanks for babysitting Gracia" said Edward

"Anytime Edward" replied Gracia with a smile from where she was standing beside Meas who had a shit-eating grin on his face. Edward and Roy went to leave but Roy turned back to the couple and said;

"Good Night Gracia, oh and Hughes there will be no bets" Hughes' shit-eating grin disappeared before Roy left with a smile on his face.

By the time that Roy and Edward had arrived in front of Edward's apartment Trisha was fast asleep in Edward's arms. Edward and Roy made their way up the stairs to her apartment

After opening the door to her apartment Edward went to put Trisha to bed, then slipped out of Trisha's room silently closing the door behind her, she looked up to see Roy standing in the kitchen boiling water for tea, in his pajamas which consisted of a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a white tee-shirt.

Edward went to her room and changed into a pair of baggy grey sweatpants that were rolled up twice at the waist, with a purple thin strap tank top under a thin white sweater

Walking out of her room Edward saw Roy sitting on the couch in front of the T.V Edwards appearance caused Roy to look up and smile at her before he stretched out his arm and offered his hand to her which she moved forward and took it, then sat beside him where he pulled her to his side. Edward quickly reached for her tea before allowing herself to snuggle against Roy's side.


	4. A little Party

Oh I guess I should mention that Edward is tall her head reaches up to Roy's eyebrows.

Chapter 4

**Friday Morning **

Edward stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom with a bored look on her face, slowly she got up and grabbed her silk blue bath robe then headed to Trisha's bedroom.

" Pumpkin it's time to get up" said Edward as she tickled Trisha's sides earning her a giggle as Trisha got up and hugged Edward around the waist as she started to walk into the kitchen.

" how do you feel about egg's?" asked Edward as she put a smile on her face and turned to Trisha who was sitting at the table.

" scrambled?" asked Trisha from her seat at the table

" then scrambled it is" said Edward with a smile as she set to making breakfast. After eating Edward went into her room do change into her uniform while Trisha went and got changed in her bedroom.

**At Gracia's **

" be good for Gracia, Trisha" said Edward as she walked Trisha up to the door and waited patiently for Gracia to open the door.

" Good morning Edward, hello there Trisha" greeted Gracia with a warm smile

" Morning Gracia, I don't think Roy told Maes but there's going to be a party at his house to celebrate Winry and my brothers engagement, I hope you guys can come" stated Edward with a smile as she turned to get into her car.

**At the Office**

Edward walked into the office with a smile on her face. As she walked into Roy's office she couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her, Roy was sitting at his desk with his head smack down on the desk asleep.

' he must have been here all night' thought Edward as she walked over to his sleeping form, she gently shook him awake.

" Roy come on wake up I'm going to move you to the couch" stated Edward as she helped him stand up even though he was still half asleep, gently laying Roy on the couch Edward turned around and walked to the door to talk to Hawkeye.

" Hawkeye don't send in any paperwork for Roy" stated Edward as she stood in front of Riza.

" and why's that?" asked Riza in a ticked off voice

" just trust me he was sleeping at his desk all night, and I just moved him to the couch let him sleep."

**4:10pm**

Edward looked up from the work on her desk to see the figure on the couch start tossing.

" n..no leave him alone" mumbled Roy in his sleep as he through his head to the side, quickly getting up, Edward walked over to the couch where Roy was being engulfed by his nightmare.

"Roy, Roy wake up" said Edward in a soothing tone as she shook Roy's shoulder gently

" E..Edward?" stuttered Roy as his eye's flew open and looked around the room frantically.

" I'm right here Roy" said Edward as she pulled Roy into a hug which he returned full heartedly.

" I'm sorry about you having to see me like this" said Roy as he pulled back from the embrace.

" Don't, Roy, you have nothing to feel sorry about, anyway I've got to go and pick up Al and Winry" stated Edward as she gave Roy a quick kiss who was relieved by the change in subject.

" I'll be back later with Trisha to pick you up, do your paperwork to before Riza turn's you into Swiss cheese" ordered Edward as she through him a smile and left.

**Train Station**

Edward was sitting on a bench with her leg's bent but her head back enjoying the Summer heat.

" Edward!" called Alphonse as he came into view with Winry at his side

" hey Al, Win" greeted Edward as stood up and pulled them into a hug.

" what hotel are we staying at?" asked Winry as she and Al pulled out of the embrace.

"You guys are going to be sleeping in my apartment" stated Edward with a smile.

" and where will you be staying?" asked Winry as she looked Edward in the eye.

" Roy's house" stated Edward as she motioned for them to follow her to the car.

" since when did you call Colonel Mustang, Roy?" asked Winry **(A/N: her being the dim one doesn't realize their a couple)**

" you'll find out soon, here are the keys" said Edward as she threw them back to Al and started the car.

After about 20 Minutes with her brother and soon-to-be sister in law she left to go pick up Trisha from Gracia's house.

**At Gracia's**

" thanks again Gracia, I'll see you guys tomorrow?" asked Edward as she looked at Gracia

" yeah" said Graica, once Edward heard that she walked back with a armful of Trisha.

**Roy's Office**

"Uncle Roy, come on let's go" called Trisha as she ran into Roy's office and ran straight up to the desk. Causing Roy to look up seeing Edward stroll into the room with a smile.

" didn't you hear the little girl let's go" said Edward with a playful voice.

**Saturday Afternoon**

"Edward everyone's here" stated Roy from his spot on the floor.

"kay" came a muffled reply

Everyone was chatting happily sitting on the couch's when Edward walked into the room holding a small box under her arm she silently handed it to Al.

" It's a gift from Roy and myself" said Edward as she sat on the floor in between Roy's legs and leaned back.

**Sunday Afternoon**

" See you guys in a while" stated Edward as she waved to Al, Winry, and Trisha.

**December 15**

"Lt. Colonel Elric speaking" said Edward in a bored voice as she tapped her finger on her desk

"hey there Edward" greeted Alphonse form the phone.

" hi Al, what's up?" asked Edward earning a look of curiosity from Roy

"I was wondering if you and Roy are coming down for Christmas?" asked Al as he waited for an answer

"One sec Al" said Edward as she put the phone to her chest.

" you feel like celebrating Christmas in Resembool?" asked Edward as she looked at Roy with her golden eyes

"Yeah beat's spending it with just the two of us" stated Roy as he smiled at Ed then went back to work.

" Yeah Al we'll be there in 3 days, how bad is the snow there?" asked Edward

" pretty bad sis, I'll probably pick you up at the station" stated Al

" no it's okay Al I have an idea, if it's clear out we'll be fine if it's storming come and pick us up" said Edward as she hung up.

**3 Days Later**

"Edward, how are we going to get to Al's house?" asked Roy as he turned to face her

" just trust me" said Ed as she grabbed Roy's hand in her's and headed toward a house that had a barn in the back.

Edward walked up to the door and knocked.

" why hello Edward what a pleasant surprise, who's this young man?" asked the small woman

" this is Roy Mrs.Altec and I was wondering if Joe was around" stated Edward with a smile on her face.

"Yes he's out back" answered Mrs.Altec as she pointed towards the back then closed the door.

Edward walked around back with Roy close behind.

" why are we here?" asked Roy as he shivered

" just hold on once we get in there it'll heat up?" stated Edward as she opened the barn door then walked straight to the back.

" hey there Joe" said Edward in greeting as she walked over to a short bulky man

"Edward long time no see, what can I do for you?" asked Joe already knowing the answer.

" Can I borrow 2 horses for a few days?" asked Edward with a smirk as Roy showed up behind here.

" and who might this be Edward?" asked Roy as he wrapped his arms around Edward in an attempt to get warmer.

"Roy, this is Joe, and old friend, Joe this is my boyfriend, Roy" stated Edward as she sighed.

" yeah you can borrow any of them their tack is on their door" ordered Joe as he went back to work.

Edward walked into a stall and closed the door behind her making Roy wait outside.

"Wait there" ordered Edward as she saw a look of protest on Roy's face.

" come here Moon Glow" said Edward as she stretched her hand out in front of her allowing the chestnut gelding to sniff her first, then she gently attached a lead rope to his harness then opened the stall door, leading Moon Glow out of the stall.

"Roy come here" ordered Edward as she closed the stall door then tied the lead to the stall

" why?" asked Roy as he walked over slowly

" because you are going to be riding him" said Edward as she quickly brushed him and put the saddle pad on him.

" see the saddle over there, grab it and put it on his back" said Edward as she pointed to the saddle on the hook, Roy walked over and lifted up the saddle almost dropping it.

" man, it's heavy" he stated as he walked back over then followed the rest of Edward's instructions, then Edward walked over 2 stalls, disappeared into the stall then reappeared with a black gelding close behind.

"Edward what's his name?" asked Roy as he looked at the black gelding in astonishment.

" It's Rascal" answered Edward as she did the same thing she made Roy do a few minutes prior

"Kay untie him and follow me" ordered Edward in a soft voice as she headed out to the barn door.

Once outside Edward stopped walking and quickly closed the door to the barn.

"Roy, get up on Moon" said Edward as she walked back to Rascal and quickly mounted.

"Ready, Roy?" asked Edward as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah"

**The Rockbells**

"Auntie, Uncle!" came a squeal as Edward stepped into the Rockbells house.

" hey there Pumpkin, how are you?" asked Edward as she started to take off her winter coat and boots.

" good, Auntie, where's Uncle Roy?" asked Trisha as she looked for Roy then she ran to the window and saw Roy standing by the tree on the hill next to their house, Edward saw this too.

"Trisha why don't you go help Auntie Winry and Granny, make dinner, I'll go get Uncle Roy" said Edward as she walked out side with just a heavy sweater and boots.

"Roy are you alright?" asked Edward as she put a hand on his back

"Yeah can I just talk to you for a few minutes?" questioned Roy as he looked at Edward with a gentle look.

"Yeah you know you always can"said Edward as she looked at Roy with confusion in her eyes

Roy took a deep breath then turned his whole body to face Edward.

"You know I love you right?" asked Roy as he smiled at her.

" yes I've always have known Roy, and I love you too" said Edward as she kissed Roy on the lips. Then started to walk back to the house.

**3 Months Later**

Edward woke up to the sound of her cell phone vibrating on her night stand table quickly picking it up she read the message it read:

'_Wake up love, and look out your window'_

Edward got up and looked out her window to see, Jean Havoc, Meas Hughes, Haymans Breda, and Riza Hawkeye, standing 2 stories down holding a banner that said:

**Marry Me?**

Edward heard the front door open as she turned around she saw Roy down on one knee Edward's hand flew up to her mouth as tears started to well up in her eyes

" Edward, you are the reason that I wake up everyday, and I want to wake up beside you for the rest of my life, Edward Elric, will you marry me?" asked Roy as he opened a velvet box that held a diamond ring. Edward was frozen

"Y..y..yes Roy, yes I'll marry you" cried Edward as Roy stood up and put the ring on her ring finger then hugged her tightly.

"I love you" said Roy as he pulled back from the embrace and looked Edward in the eye's as she replied

"I love you too"


	5. A Wedding?

Wedding Day

(yes I skipped Al's wedding sorry)

Edward was wearing a wedding gowned that had fit her curves, it was made out of satin and organza, it had a straight neckline with no sleeves it reached the floor and had a small train, Edward had gotten her hair cut so it now reached up to just under her shoulder blades, and it was in soft curls.

"Ed it's time"said Al as he came in wearing a black suit.

**(Al is handing Ed off since they don't know where their father is)**

Ed came up to Al and hooked her arm with his the wedding was a very big one with about 200 people as she walked down the isle with Al she couldn't help but smile as they reached alter Roy had is hand out stretched for her to grab and she did now they where standing in front of the priest and before god, the priest started with a greeting as to why they are here

"With great joy, we come together to join this man, Roy Jonathon Mustang, and this woman, Edward Sam Elric, in matrimony.

This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife.

True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two people. In its right relation, it's the uniting of two souls already attuned to each other. When such a true bond already exists between man and woman, it is fitting that an outer acknowledgment be made. This acknowledgment is the prime object of this gathering and this ceremony. We are here to bear witness to the entry into the closer relationship of husband and wife of these beloved friends who are already one in spirit.

You are now taking into your care and keeping the happiness of the one person in all the world whom you love best. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and to share love.

At the end of this ceremony, legally you will be husband and wife, but you still must decide each and every day that stretches before you, that you want to be married. Make such a decision and keep on making it, for the most important thing in life is to love and be loved.

May you always need one another, not so much to fill the emptiness as to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. Look for things to praise, often say 'I love you' and take no notice of small faults. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another.

This ring by its shape is a symbol of the undying love that exists between you. The substance of which it is composed is a symbol of purity, which shall ever characterize your mind and hearts in all your relationships together." then Roy turned to Ed and said

"I, Roy Jonathon Mustang , take you, Edward Sam Elric, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"I ,Edward Sam Elric, take you, Roy Jonathon Mustang, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." said Ed

"Please exchange the rings."said the priest

"Edward Sam Elric, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live" said Roy.

"Roy Jonathon Mustang, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband: to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness to show to you the same kind of love as Christ showed the Church when He died for her, and to love you as a part of myself because in His sight we shall be one"

Then the priest started a prayer

"Bless this marriage, O God, as Roy Jonathon Mustang and Edward Sam Elric begin their journey down the road of life together.  
We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way.

Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less.Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met.  
Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves.  
Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them.  
Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good.Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives.  
But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever. Amen"

then he continued "May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth.

I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Roy then lifted the veil off of Ed''s face revealing her glittering golden eye's and deep red lips and kissed her passionately on the lips Edward kissed back then Roy picked her up bride style carrying her out of the church outside they had flower petals and rice thrown at them then all the women gathered around for the throwing of the bouquet, and Riza caught the bouquet of Stargazer lilies, red roses and bear grass loops with loose in a clutch style bouquet with ribbon streamer accents.

**(Author Note: Tell me what you think about the wedding scene please)**

**The After party**

Edward was sitting in her seat beside Roy with Alphonse on her side and Meas on Roy's

Meas stood up and grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It takes a strong and intelligent man to realize his dreams and achieve his goals in life and love. A man that is not afraid to live life to its fullest and embrace what is truly important. But enough about me... I'm here to talk about Roy and Edward. Two people who have come together today to form a union that will surely last forever." Meas raised his glass and faced Edward

" Edward... you look absolutely beautiful. Roy is lucky to have found such a wonderful woman to share his life with. Roy is my best friend and I'm honored that he chose me to be his best man on this most important day in your lives. I wish you both peace and happiness in your new life together and may God bless your union." finished Meas as he went to go and sit back down

Winry stood up after Meas had finished

"Edward and Roy, on your precious and lifelong journey and commend you for the courage it has taken for each of you to find one another and join as one. And now, it is with the greatest of joys that we celebrate along with you as you embrace a very serious love. My wish for you both is that this love will continue to flourish and that those of us here today will be inspired to renew the love in our own lives. I love you deeply Edward. In you I have found a sister, nurse, teacher, friend, therapist, comedienne and partner-in-crime. Most importantly, a soul with whom my own feels at home. You are unlike anyone I have ever met, or am likely to meet. Your presence in my life over the past years has impacted me greatly. I love you deeply. Roy, your bride is a gift to you. You are asked to love this woman so that she might find herself as she was created, so beautiful, strong, brave and true, that the entire world may be blessed by the presence of a woman who shines so. May she relax in your arms and know that from this day forward, there is one on whose love she can depend forever. Congratulations" said Winry as she took her seat beside Alphonse.

It was sometime later when Alphonse stood up and took a microphone and started to talk,

"Good evening. For those who don't know who I am, I'm the bride's favorite brother. And although I'm not much into speeches as well or any form of public speaking for that matter, I'm here to say a few words to my sister.

Ed... you know I don't like doing things like this. And how I usually get you to do these types of things for me. But you've always inspired me to do great things and I've always looked up to you not literally cause you're shorter than me. But this speech won't be that great, since I couldn't get you to edit it for me, like you normally do with most of my stuff that I write, but hopefully it'll be fine.

This whole wedding thing didn't hit me until last night. I think most siblings would have killed each other by now after having lived together for a few months, let alone a few years. Although we came close to killing each other several times, it worked out because of our closeness, our openness, and because Mom always said that no matter what, we have to watch out for each other since it's just the two of us." Al took a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes, while Edward was doing the same while Roy wrapped his arm around her.

Al continued "I just want to take a few minutes to tell you about some of the things I'll miss by not having you around... I'll miss:

- when you introduce me to your friends... new friends, old friends... You always say, 'And this is my brother' followed by something very nice about me ... even if it revealed how much of a geek I am

- all the times you made one of your experimental salads for dinner. I'd usually tell you it was ok, but it's actually pretty good!  
- the late night talks we'd talk about the smallest or the biggest of things, when we'd laugh about stuff, or when I'd hug you when you cried and I told you things were going to be ok

But most of all, I'll miss just having my sister and best friend around. Although you're older than me and you've taken care of me since we were little itty bitties, somewhere in the middle of it all, I started taking care of you too. And though I have no doubt Roy will do a great job of now taking care of you and your new family, I just want you to know that I am always your brother and your best friend, and I'm just a phone call away if you ever need anything. I know I haven't always been the greatest brother, but you've been the best sister.  
And I know you hardly hear me say it, because of my stubborn self and mainly because it goes without saying... but I'll say it now... I love you. Thank you so much for everything and for always being there for me.

Roy, welcome to the family.

So I'd like to raise this glass for a toast... To my sister and Roy, may they have a little girl first so that the rest of their kids will know how great and lucky they are to have an older sister." said Alphonse as tears started to fall.

After Al had finished his toast it was time for the bride and the grooms first dance. Roy stood up and toke Edward's hand and walked to the dance floor, Roy wrapped his arms around her waist while Ed's hands went around his neck, they gently swayed to the music.

**(Go to this link****/watch?vBF4TvHmxnQI&featurerelated)**

some other songs played and other couples started to go onto the dance floor.

"It's time for the Bride to sing a song to her Husband" said Al as he handed Ed the microphone.

"I don't know what brought us here  
Something in the stars said you and me  
I don't know where this feeling comes from  
Surely it was meant to be  
For I have know you even in my dreams  
My eyes are open, my heart can see

As sure as stars light the midnight sky  
As sure as children wonder why  
As sure as newborn babies cry  
I was born to give my love to you  
Born to give my love to you

Heaven must be holding on  
To all the love I'm feeling now  
Here we are this is a moment  
I believe it's our turn somehow  
Hearts together, hands across the night 

One forever, finally in sight

As sure as stars light the midnight sky  
As sure as children wonder why  
As sure as newborn babies cry  
I was born to give my love to you Born to give my love to you

Heaven must be holding on  
To all the love I'm feeling now  
Here we are this is a moment  
I believe it's our turn somehow  
Hearts together, hands across the night  
One forever, finally in sight

I was born to give my love to you  
I was born to give my love to you  
I was born to give my love to you, I love you Roy"

After Edward had finished she gave the mic to Roy

"Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breath.

When you say you love me,  
The world goes still, so still inside.  
When you say you love me,  
For a moment, there's no one else alive.

You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel  
sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside.  
When you say you love meFor a moment there's no one else alive.

And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside.  
When you say you love me  
In that moment I know why I'm alive.

When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?" finished Roy

Around 9 o'clock the part was still going but Roy and Edward slipped away to start their new life.


	6. After Party

Chapter 6

Roy and Edward where at the recreation of their wedding Roy was still wearing a tux but Ed was wearing a black dress that went to the knee it was about 2pm and it was time for the groom and bride to share the first dance the song was kiss me by Avril Lavigne

Roy leads Ed out to the dance floor and started to dance

Kiss me  
out of the bearded barly  
nightly  
beside the green green grass  
swing swing (swing swing)  
swing the spinning step  
you wear those shoes and  
i will wear that dress.

ohhhh...  
(chorus)  
kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
lead me  
out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand  
strike up the band and  
make the fog lights dance  
silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me.

Kiss me (kiss me)  
Down by the broken treehouse  
Swing me (swing me)  
upon it's hanging tire,  
Bring bring (bring bring)  
bring your flowerhat  
we'll take the trail marked on your  
father's map, ohhhhh

(chorus)

instrumental section

OHHH...kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
lead me  
out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand  
strike up the band and  
make the fog lights dance  
silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me.

So, kiss me.

So, kiss me.  
(lalala lalala)

So, kiss me.

After the song was finished Al called up Ed "Now it's time for the bride to sing a song"said Al giving the microphone to Ed

Unwritten  
------Natasha Bedingfield 

I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
im undefined  
im just begining  
the pen is in my hand  
ending unplaned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten ,yeah

Oh, oh

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah  
Within condition  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words   
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skinNo one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten 

Then Ed finished singing and handed the microphone to Roy

**TEDDY GEIGER LYRICS  
**  
**For You I Will (Confidence)  
**

Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the waterI'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

Then they both Roy and Ed walked off the stage and drove off to have their honeymoon.


	7. Honeymoon

Chapter 7

As Roy drove to the airport to catch their flight for where they are going for their honeymoon in Vienna ,

Airport

When Roy and Ed arrived they unloaded their suitcases from the car and started to go through customs then their luggage was loaded then they got on the plane Roy let Ed get into the seat first then he got in and sat "Are you Okay with the plane lifting of?"ask Roy noticing that Ed was staring ahead "yeah I'll be fine once we're in the air okay"answered Ed then the plane started to take off once they were in the air Ed started to talk with Roy "So what do you wanna do when to do when we get to Vienna?"asked Ed "Maybe go on a little swim in the beach with you and then maybe have dinner then go to bed" said Roy "Okay that will work but going to bed we might have to put off for a little Okay" stated Ed blushing "Yeah"said Roy while he blushed "Do you want any kid's Roy?"asked Ed with a questioning glance "I wouldn't mind having some of our own" replied Roy after about 20minutes on the plane Ed leaned her head on Roy's shoulder and dosed off for the rest of the flight

Vienna

After checking into their hotel Ed got dressed in her bikini that had a red top and blue short bottoms (see my web site for a picture of it) and Roy was in a pair of blue swimming trunks

At the Beach

When Roy and Ed got to the beach they lied their stuff on lawn chairs and Ed was lying down tanning when Roy picked her up bride style and brought her into the water "time for a swim!"yelled Roy as he laughed "Roy!"screamed Ed they both swam out to the water that would be far over their heads

2Hours Later

"Well now that we're dry lets get dressed and go eat some dinner" said Roy

after a quick walk back to their room Ed changed into a blue pair of short short's and a blue tank top . Roy was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a red muscle shirt.

That Night

"Wh-" Ed's words were quickly cut off by Mustangs lips grasping her own. Then she started kissing back and both of them soon knew where this was leading. While they were still kissing they both took off their underwear and Mustang started to push Ed down on her back still not breaking the kiss and soon Roy was on top of his lover. Roy then pulled away from the kiss and Edward felt sad at the sudden loss of her lovers lips on hers but was soon brought back into happiness as she felt Roy's lips sucking at the tip her nipple. Ed was letting out moans that seemed to be begging Roy to just take her already. Roy noticed this and reached over to the other nipple. He then went back over to Ed's other nipple once again and with his other hand he played with his fingers at Ed's entrance as if requesting permission to put them in. Edward simply nodded and Roy gently guided his fingers into his lover. After a couple minutes of this Ed spoke. "Roy...please...take...AHH!" And that was all she could get out between gasps but Roy knew exactly what she wanted. So upon hearing this Roy took out his fingers. He gave Ed a lustful kiss and then grabbed her by the waist and flipped him over onto her stomach. Roy then grabbed her waist again and slowly slipped his throbbing manhood into Ed's entrance. Ed seemed to scream in pain so Roy stopped while still inside of her and said something.

"Ed? Are you okay? You don't have to do this."

"I'm...fine." Her breathing was heavy. "You know...how much...I love this...part."Upon hearing this Roy started pushing his manhood in and out of Ed. At first in a steady manor but then quickening the pace. Roy soon felt like he was going to explode but held it in until he just couldn't anymore. He soon burst inside of his lover and fell over next to her. He then realized that Ed had, just as soon as he did, released. Then they both fell into a blissful sleep.


	8. News

**_

* * *

_**

"Look's like our honeymoon is over" said Ed very sad

"Yeah I know it felt like it started only yesterday, well no complaining here" said Roy as he boarded the plane home with Ed at his side

Monday at Central

"Welcome back you guys how was your trip?!"yelled everyone "good" said Ed laughing the day went by very quickly

2 week later

" Roy I'm going to the doctors office okay" stated Ed

"yeah see you at home"said Roy as Ed left.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Doctors Office**_

"Well.. Mrs. Mustang we just need a blood sample and urine sample then we want you to call you husband okay nothing bad"said the doctor

"Okay" said Ed

after doing the test's Ed went to the phone

"Hello" answered Roy

"hey hunn can you come to the doc's office, please"asked Ed

"yeah I'll be there in a few minutes" said Roy then hung up

when Roy arrived he was brought into the office with Ed

"Well?" said Roy while he was holding Ed's hand

"I would like to say congratulations your wife is pregnant Mr. Mustang"said the doctor

"oh my god Roy!"said Ed on the verge of tears Ed got up and hugged Roy while crying into his chest " I can't believe I'm going to be a dad"said Roy in a disbelieving voice

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**In the car**_

"we have to stop back at the office so I can pick something up okay"said Roy

"yeah"replied Ed

In the Office

Ed's eyes where still red and puffy when she walked into the office everyone crowed around her asking her what was wrong "nothing I just got some new's I am pregnant"said Ed

everyone started to clap and smile.


	9. Author Note

Author Note

There will be no update's for a while due to that I am moving on June 28, but if you have any suggestions for later chapters please E-mail me them to my E-mail you.


	10. My Love is Strong

Chapter 10

It was about 5 months after finding out about Ed being pregnant

Edward got up out of bed and ran to the bathroom to visit the toilet with Roy right behind her and started to talk soothing word while rubbing her back.

10 minutes later

"Ed are you sure you want to come into work?"asked Roy

"Yes Roy for the 2nd time I'm sure all I'm going to be doing is reading over some reports from my subordinates (Ed was a Colonel and Roy is a General) about their missions Okay"said Ed sounding a little annoyed

"what about Trisha?" asked Roy

"She's sleeping at Garcia's house for the next few days"answered Ed while putting on a baby blue maternity top and a pair of stretchy pants and started to the window and looked out side to see the weather which was a sunny day and Ed grabbed her military coat and with Roy left for headquarters.

Roy/Ed's Office

"Hey boss shouldn't you be at home relaxing?"asked Havoc

"No I'm here to check something and for my hours"stated Ed while leaving the room and going into her office where all her subordinates where sitting.

When she walked in she got a couple shocked faces but everyone respected her that they greeted her then went back to work

"I will be calling everyone in separate to talk about your reports" stated Ed

"Lt. Orn please come in"called Ed

"Yes Colonel Mustang"said Lt.Orn as the woman walked in

"Take a seat"said Ed as Lt.Orn gave her the report

while Ed was Reading the report the phone rang

then Ed picked it up

"Colonel Mustang here" answered Ed

"Mrs. Mustang, I am calling from the hospital this is about your husband he was in a car accident and is in critical condition and we don't think he'll make it" said the Doctor

With that the phone fell the floor with Ed's tears "You are dismissed Lt. Orn" said Ed as she ran out the door in the direction of Roy's office

"Lt. Hawkeye is Mustang here?"asked Ed through tears

"no he left to go get you some lunch, why?" asked Hawkeye

"can you please drive me to the hospital he was hit and now they think t..that h.he w..w.won't m..make it"cried Ed

"Ok lets get going"said Lt. Hawkeye in a rush with Ed the car.

At the hospital

"Where is Roy's room?"asked Ed in a rush

"201 Mrs. Mustang"said the nurse with that Hawkeye got a wheelchair for Ed and then took off with Ed to Roy's room

Roy's Room

Ed got out of the wheelchair and walked over to Roy's bed where he lay still

Hawkeye left the room to give them some room

"R..Roy?"said Ed on the verge of tears at seeing her love laying there

"E...E..Edward why are you crying?" replied Roy

"Because my love is laying in a hospital bed in critical condition and I might lose the light of my life"cried Ed

"Edward no matter what I'm always with you and you know that I'll always love you Edward"whispered Roy

"STOP saying that Roy you have to live what about Trisha and the baby... What about ME" whined Ed

"I'm sorry but I have to tell you that no matter what I'll always love you"said Roy and with that the heart monitor did not beep with that of a heart beat but a long continues beep

all the doctors came rushing in with a defibrillator and started to work

then one nurse noticed her "Mrs. Mustang please leave the room for a bit"asked the nurse

walking out with a blank face and dull eyes she went to sit in the wheelchair and wait for the news to come

"Ed would you like something to drink?"asked Hawkeye

"no thanks Rize"said Ed in a dull voice

and started to wheel away "I'll be back"said Ed and went to the payphone's "Hi Al can you come to central as soon as you can I really need you guy's here right now please"said Ed while her voice was wavering

"What happened? Are you okay?"asked Al in a very worried tone

"it's Roy he was hit and he might not make it"cried Ed

"we're on our way"said Al and then hung up

and with that Ed wheeled back to Riza

Then the Doctor came out and so did the news with him

"Mrs. Mustang...


	11. Love can Defy All

**_ Chapter 11_**

Then the Doctor came out and so did the news with him

"Mrs. Mustang...we are very sorry he didn't make it his heart gave way" said the doctor

just before the doctor started the sentence Meas Hughes walked in.

After hearing about Roy Hughes eyes flew to Ed as she went into shock

"N..N...N.No h..he c..c..can't b..be g..gone" cried Ed and then released the most heart wrenching scream Hughes ran over to her and embraced her in a hug to try and calm her**_ (I should know how she feel's after I lost my mother when I was 12)_** Ed just sobbed into Meas chest.

** 3 Days later**

** With Hoenheim**

** Hoenheim P.O.V**

As I sat down in the café I notice the line in the newspaper it read **'ROY MUSTANG PASSED AWAY IN THE HOSPITAL WITH HIS LOVING WIFE EDWARD MUSTANG (ELRIC)'**

then I kept on reading ' Roy Mustang was a devoted husband and father to Trisha their 2 year old and a very good friend of everyone in the military he will be greatly missed. The service will be held at Central Headquarters' my little girl got married and her husband passed away what more will she have to suffer?.thought Hoenheim

** Service Normal POV**

Edward stood in line for the condolences then someone she least expected to walk through the door was her dare she say it

"...dad?" said Ed at this point she didn't care if she hated him or not all she knew was that she needed his comfort so she ran up and hugged him while crying

"I'm very sorry Ed but can I talk to you in private?"asked Hoenheim

"sure"answered Ed

"there is good news that I come bearing is that I have made the Red Stone and I'm bringing Roy back." said Hoenheim

"why are you doing this dad?" asked Ed

"Because I don't like seeing you in pain and don't forget your baby need's it's father there" said Hoenheim while walking up to the casket that held his son-in-law and held the stone over Roy's still body and then Roy glowed with the stone and then Roy's body was place on the ground so that he was standing on his feet

"R...R...R..Roy?!" yelled Ed as she ran to him while crying

"E..E..Edward I'm really here with you" said Roy as he felt Ed and knew it wasn't a dream or fake while Ed was thinking the same thing. Everyone stared in awe at what happened right in front of them

"but how?"asked Roy

"the reason I was able to bring you back was because Edward's love for you was so strong it defied death it's self." stated Hoenheim while going to give Ed a hug

"I'm proud to call you my daughter"stated Hoenheim

"and I'm proud to call you my wife"stated Roy while walking beside Ed "let's go home"whispered Roy.


	12. Unexpected

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

Sorry for not updating I was very busy and I thank you for waiting and plz e-mail me any ideas you have for later chapters thanx :)

* * *

_**The Night of the Service**_

Roy had long gone to sleep but Edward was having a very hard time falling asleep so she ended up sitting by the window then got up and walked over to Roy and brushed his bangs out of his face 'I can't believe that I almost lost you forever' thought Ed and then placed a soft kiss on his forehead then backing away Ed released a yawn "wow I guess I am tired' thought Ed as she went to her side of the bed and realized she was being pulled down to Roy's chest it took only 2 minutes for Ed to fall asleep.

**_3 Days later_**

Roy woke up noticing that Ed was missing but in her place was a note getting up Roy grabbed it and it read

**'ROY THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY AT HEADQUARTERS ABOUT A CASE IF YOU NEED TO CALL ME THEN USE THE NORMAL NUMBER THEN AT THE END ADD 825,**

**LOVE YOU LOTS**

**EDWARD'**

Roy decided to take a shower and then go to work see Ed and then start the stupid papers that Lt. Hawkeye is going to bring in.

_**With Ed**_

"Lt. Orn please bring me your report" Said Ed

"Yes Colonel Mustang" said Lt. Orn as she handed the report to Ed

"Sit" ordered Ed as Lt. Orn did so she read over the report

"thank you, you are dismissed" stated Ed

then the phone rang

"Colonel Mustang" answered Ed

"There is and meeting from Colonels up in the board room get down here as fast as possible"stated General Maso

"Yes sir" was Ed's reply as she put down the phone and rushed to the board room

**_4:00pm_**

Ed was now off of duty and was headed over to Roy's office being carful not to go to fast finally Ed reached the office

" hey guys is General Mustang in his office?" asked Ed

"Yes Colonel Mustang he is" answered Breda

with that Ed walked into the office only to find the cutest thing.. Was Roy asleep with no paper work signed "Roy walk up it's time to go home" whispered Ed softly into Roy's ear

clapping her hands and touching the papers Roy's signature appeared

"lets go home" stated Ed with that they where on their way home.

**_Four Months later_**

Edward was sitting in Roy's office since she is 9 months pregnant and at anytime she could go into labor then the phone rang

"Colonel Mustang there is a man here who claims to be related to you, should I send him up?" asked the secretary

" No I'll come down and see this man" stated Ed as she hung up

"I'll be right back General Mustang" said Ed as she saluted Roy and left**_ (Just to let you know Ed is wearing her military coat)_**

**_Down stairs_**

As soon as she got within 2ft of the desk the woman jumped up and saluted her "Sir" said the girl

"At ease" ordered Ed "where might this man be?"asked Ed

"Over there"said the girl as she got back to work

Ed walked over to the man and asked " Sir are you the one that asked for me?"

The man turned and looked at Ed " Is there a Mr. Roy Mustang here?" he asked this man had black hair like Roy but the only difference was the eyes instead of onyx they where a light blue

"sir may I know your name?"asked Ed " why" asked the man " so I can inform General Mustang who you are" stated Ed sighing the man answered " my name is Jason Mustang" declared the man with that Ed walked away back to Roy's office

**_Roy's office_**

Ed walked in total shock, at seeing this Roy got up and ran to Ed's side

"Roy what is your fathers name?" questioned Ed

"his name is Jason why?" answered Roy

"Well he is the one down stairs waiting to talk you" said Ed

" well I won't be able to talk to him" stated Roy with an angry/sad/scared voice

"why?" asked Ed

"I'll tell you tonight" said Roy

"I'll come with you if it will make you feel better" stated Ed

"Thanks"said Roy as both he and Ed walked back to the waiting room.

_**Down stairs**_

"I'll be right with you I just have to sign a paper at the front desk, okay" asked Ed

" yeah" answered Roy as he visibly stiffened, with that Ed went to sign the papers

" Sir you wanted to see me?"questioned Roy

"Roy how's my son doing?" asked Jason

" don't call me your son" replied Roy

"I'll call you what ever I want Roy" said Jason as he noticed the terrified look on Roy's face as he took a step toward him Roy took a step back until Roy felt a comforting hand on his back and stopped

"Are you okay Sir?" asked Ed

" Yes Colonel Mustang I am fine" answered Roy

"and who might this lovely lady be?" asked Jason finally taking notice of the golden band on Roy finger

"This is my wife Edward" stated Roy

"nice to meet you Edward" said Jason

"likewise" said Ed with that both Roy and Ed took their leave.

**_That Night_**

"Roy why don't you like your father?" asked Ed

"the reason I don't like my father is because he used to abuse me and my mother and he said if I ever got married that he would come and try to mess up my life job and relationships with my friends, but before that I used to have a little brother named Andrew and well I was able to save him from being abused like I was because I snuck him out and gave him to my friend's uncle to watch until I was older and able to move out of my house and in the end the plan was figured out and Andrew was about 17 so he moved to Xing and I moved here and neither of us ever talked to our father after that until today." said Roy

"And what happened to your mother?" asked Ed

" She ended up killing her self because of what my father did to her it was driving her insane" said Roy after finishing the last word Roy cracked "and I never got to say good bye" cried Roy

" If you want we can stop by her grave and talk to her if you want" said Ed

then Roy looked up and looked thankful "thank you Ed that would make me very happy" said Roy

"Where did you live before anyway?"asked Ed

"I used to live in Resembool around the same place you did" stated Roy

After their little talk Roy and Ed both went to bed.

* * *

R&R plz tell me what you think :)

* * *


	13. It's the Right Thing

(Trisha was taken back to Resembool with Al and Roy used to be abused by his father)

Chapter 13

Edward woke up to a pain in her abdomen and noticed the sheets were wet

"Roy Roy get up the baby is coming Roy!"yelled Ed

Roy jumped out of bed and slipped on some clothes and picked Ed up bride style to the car and then climbed in himself and started to drive to the hospital

At the Hospital

"Ed I'm calling the group to tell them we won't be in today" said Roy

"Okay hurry though" said Ed

Roy ran to the pay phones and quickly called and on his way back when he bumped into someone "sorry si-" said Roy but quickly stopped as he noticed who it was "what are you doing here?" asked Roy in a very mad voice

"I came to witness the birth of my grandchild" said Jason

"Your not welcome here or anywhere near my family" stated Roy in a threatening voice and then runs back to Ed's Room

as soon as Roy walked through the door he was at Ed's side

"Ed you are going to have to start to push okay"said the doctor "yeah" replied Ed

1 hour later

"Mr. Mustang get on the bed behind her and prop her up a bit" ordered the doctor and Roy did what he was told to do

"come on Ed you can do this" whispered Roy into Ed's ear

"Ed on the count of three push as much as you can 1, 2, 3"said the doctor "and stop" said the doctor and then Roy wiped Ed's forehead with a cloth and whispered "that's it come on you can do it"

4Hours later

Roy P.O.V

"Keep pushing" said the doctor then I heard it the crying of our baby but then why is she still in labor then not even two minutes later there was another cry then I felt Ed fall back against me still breathing hard and she was...crying

"congratulations you have a pair of healthy twins a boy and girl" said the doctor as he handed my the little girl

Normal P.O.V

The doctor had left the happy couple to decide names "Roy what was your mother's name?"asked Ed "It was Sarah why?"answered/asked Roy

"lets name her after your mother Roy" suggested Ed

"Thank you Ed that makes me very happy and probably my mother happy to" said Roy

" Hello there Sarah" said both Roy and Ed at the same time Sarah had black hair like Roy but had Ed's golden eye's

"now for your name little man" said Ed

"how about Matthew" suggested Roy

"Matthew your going to be a lady killer" stated Ed

Matthew had golden hair and Roy's onyx eyes. After deciding their names Ed just dosed off into a light sleep with Roy beside her bed in a chair holding her hand then noticed a crowed of people with camera's and news reporters outside of the hospital then the doctor walked in

"Sir your wife will be able to go home to day when she wakes up and I advise you take the back entrance" said the doctor

"Thank you Dr. Cody" said Roy

3hours later

'those damn reporters are still there' thought Roy

"Roy?" said Ed in a questioning voice with tears in her eyes, while Roy turned to her

"Are you okay Ed?"asked Roy while wiping away the tears from Ed's eyes and hugged her

"Yeah I just can't believe that we're parents" said Ed while leaning into the embrace

"there are some visitors for Mrs. Mustang" said a little voice

"Hey Boss how you holden up?"asked Havoc as he walked in with Hawkeye , Al and Winry

"I'm hanging in there" said Ed as she tried to sit up

"hold on Ed let me help" ordered Roy as he helped Ed sit up

"hey Al, when are you and Winry going back to Resembool?" asked Ed while looking at Roy

"next week why?" answered Al

"Me and Roy have someone we'd like to visit" stated Ed while giving Roy the 'can I tell them the story' look all Roy did was a slight nod

"Well the reason that we are going back to Resembool is because Roy's father is here in Central and from what I've heard and seen with my own eye's is that he used to abuse Roy and his little brother Andrew and we were going to visit him and let Roy visit his mother's grave." stated Ed

30 Minutes Later

Roy had gone to get Ed a wheelchair and her stuff leaving Ed alone in the room with Winry "hey Ed" said Winry "yes"said Ed "I found out a few days before we came that...I'm not abl to have children" said Winry in a very sad and quit voice "and we were wondering if we could adopt Trisha from you and Roy" said Winry "Let me and Roy talk this over tonight and tomorrow at Lunch we will tell you guys" said Ed "Thank you for thinking about it" said Winry

and then a man walked in that Ed remembered was Jason "hello Ed"said Jason

"What do you want?" spat Ed "I am taking my grandchildren to a place they can be taken care of"stated Jason as he started to walk toward the baby's but Winry was faster and grabbed bother Matthew and Sarah

"that's it!"yelled Ed in a mad voice as she grabbed Roy's gloves and put one on and took aim at Jason "Winry get out of here now" ordered Ed with that Winry ran with the babies to safety

"you should pay more attention to your enemy" said Jason as he ran up and hit Ed so hard it sent her to the ground Jason fallowed Ed to the ground and kept hitting her until a bullet hit Jason in his raised arm Jason then took notice of Trisha in the corner and started to advance toward her "LEAVE HER ALONE" screamed Ed just then Roy came running in and saw Jason jump out the window with Trisha ,Roy then ran into the room and said "I'm coming back with Trisha" said Roy as he jumped out the window and fallowed his so called father. Al walked out of the shocked group of people and started to try and calm Ed down by talking her into a hug "Roy said he's coming back with Trisha" whispered Al into Ed's ear that seemed to calm her down

With Roy

"give me my goddamn daughter back" yelled Roy as he took aim at Jason " I wouldn't do that remember that I have Trisha" said Jason as he held her up "what do you want?" asked Roy "I want my grandchild which I have right here in my hands" said Jason

'I have a weird feeling' thought Roy and then he clapped his hand's like Ed would and touched the ground as soon as Roy touched the ground a stone shaped hand grabbed Jason and another grabbed Trisha and brought her back to Roy "are you just going to leave me here?"asked Jason

"Pretty much" answered Roy as he walked away

Back at Hospital

As Roy walked in he heard Ed's voice "so help me if I ever find Jason near any of my family" said Ed

"Ed I got Trisha back just like I said" said Roy

That Night

as Roy and Ed sat at the dinner table Ed thought 'I guess that I should just get this out of the way' "Roy"said Ed

"Yeah" replied Roy as he looked Ed in the eye's

"how do you feel about letting Winry and Al adopted Trisha from us?" asked Ed

"Why" asked Roy "well Winry can't have any children of her own because of a health condition" said Ed with that let out a little sigh "I really think it would be better because we have Matthew and Sarah and I doubt that Trisha will get a lot of attention from either of us" said Ed

"I am going to say that yes it would be better for Trisha to be adopted by Winry and Al and I'm agreeing to it" said Roy in a sad voice.


	14. Bigg Trouble

sorry for not updating I hope this makes it up to you and no I do not own Concrete Angel or FMA (starts crying)

send me ANY ideas to my email which is on my page .Enjoy

_**Chapter 14**_

**The Next day at Lunch**

Winry and Al were sitting and waiting for Ed and Roy to arrive, then she noticed Roy carrying Trisha and Ed holding Matthew and Sarah "Hi Winry Al" said Roy in a sad voice as he went to sit down "hey Ed, Roy" said Al normally as Edward took her seat "well Roy and I have talked it over and-" Edward had tears running down her face "we have agreed to give Trisha up to you guys" said Roy as he finished Ed's statement while comforting her.

**Three days later**

"Edward are you ready to say goodbye to Trisha?" asked Roy "yes I think I am ready to say goodbye to Trisha" answered Ed as she walked with Roy to the train station.

**At the Train Station**

Ed and Roy where hugging Trisha and then Winry and Al "don't worry we'll take good care of her and you guys can visit when ever you want" said Al "I know you guy's will take good care of Trisha but, it's just hard to say good bye to her" said Ed as Roy slid a arm around her shoulder's with that Winry Al and Trisha got on the train and left.

**3 Months Later At Roy/Ed's house**

"Roy, when do you wanna go to Resembool to and visit your mother then Xing to visit your brother?"asked Ed as she fed Sarah "how about we leave in a three days?" questioned Roy as he bottle fed Matthew "okay that will work you just need to get a month off work" stated Ed

"already done and everything is packed" said Roy

**The train station 3 days later**

"You ready Roy?"asked Ed "yes" said Roy as he sat down beside Edward "Roy" called Ed

"yes Ed" answered Roy "d.do you think we could visit my mother's grave while we're in Resembool?" asked Ed "of course Ed"said Roy as he rubbed Ed's back.

About an hour into the train ride Ed fell asleep with Matthew in her lap, and Roy held Sarah.

**At Resembool train station**

"Ed time to wake up Ed we're here" said Roy in a soft voice as he gently shook Ed

"ok I'm up and ready to go" said Ed as she got up with Matthew in her arms "thank god Winry left us the car at the train station" stated Roy as he loaded the bags into the back of the car and Ed put the babies in the seats and then climbed into the front of the car with Roy driving to Winrys and Al's house to drop of the twins and then drove to the cemetery on the way they stopped to get some flowers for the mother's.

**At the Cemetery**

Roy and Ed had decided to stop at Roy's mother's grave first

"Hi mom I'm sorry I wasn't there to say goodbye or try to help you, I just got so frightened of Jason that I had to leave I'm so s..s..sorry mom" said Roy as he started to cry

"Roy come here" said Ed as she walked up to Roy and let him cry into her chest

"Shh Roy just think that your mother is in a better place now where she is watching down on you and is no longer being hurt by you dad" said Ed as she started to rock Roy back and forth after a little while Roy's crying had subsided

"thanks Ed for being there"said Roy

"Roy I'll always be here no matter what" said Ed as she hugged Roy again. Then both Ed and Roy placed some flower's on the gravestone. And then Ed stepped up and started to talk

"Sarah I thank you for raising Roy with the care and love that someone should be raised with and I don't know where I would be right now if I didn't have Roy in my life I probably wouldn't be here and I would be still trying to get Al's body back"said Ed with a lot of emotion in her voice. With that both Ed and Roy start walking back to the car.

**On the drive to Ed's mother's gr**ave

"Roy have you and your mother when you where younger ever sing together?"asked Ed as she looked at Roy

"No why do you ask"answered Roy

"I was just wondering because me and my mother used to sing and we would go to the town square and sing for the people, and I was wondering if we could go to the square and sing"said Ed

"sure after" said Roy as he put the car in park then Ed walked up to the stone with Roy close behind

"hey mom, you know how we always used to dream about me finding the right guy well I think that dream came true and now you have two grandchildren, I only wish you could be here with us to celebrate" said Ed as she started to cry then Roy stepped foreword to comfort Ed and talk "Edward has become a fine woman and mother like you or so I have been told, If Edward hadn't wiggled her way into my life, I would have had a very boring life with Meas bugging me to get a wife" said Roy with a slight smile as he put down the flowers, and started to walk back to the car with Ed "we should tell Winry and Al about the town square thing and see if they wanna come" said Roy "Okay" said Ed.

**At Town Square**

"Edward can I ask you something"asked an elderly lady "Yes" replied Ed "in private"said the woman with that Roy goes into the crowed with Winry and Al "could you please sing the song Concrete Angel?" asked the woman "may I ask why?" asked Ed "there is a little girl named Amy and her mother abuses her and we think you can help the little girl"said the woman "and how old is she?" asked Ed "she's 13 please"pleaded the woman "I will do what I can, which is probably take the girl away"said Ed "only the military can do that"said the woman "I'm a Colonel in the military and I'll do what ever I can" and with that Ed walked up the stage

"I shall be singing Concrete Angel this is a song about a girl about 13 years old being beaten to death by her mother"said Ed before she started to sing

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret stormSometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel"

after she finished singing she started walk down the stair's to the ground and as soon as she had both feet on the ground she felt someone fling their arms around her and that person started to cry Ed looked down and just saw a orange head kneeling down she backed the girl up

" what is your name?" asked Ed

"A.A...Amy" cried the girl

"what's wrong?" asked Ed

"m..my m..m...mom hit's me and stuff and calls me worthless" wailed Amy with hearing that Ed pulled her into a hug letting her cry into her chest while whispering

"Well I'm here to help you would you like that Amy?"asked Ed as she felt the girl nod her head "then I'll help you but you know that you will be taken away from your mother?"asked Ed another nod was all she got

"Roy can you come over here and help me" called Ed as soon as Ed had asked Roy was out of the crowed

"I need you to listen Roy isn't going to hurt you he is going to help you to okay?"stated Ed "y..yes"said Amy while Roy picked her up and started to walk to the car with Ed

"Where do you live?" asked Ed

"Over there" said Amy as she pointed to a house

"we want you to go in and pretend that we aren't here okay so that we can see what she is going to do okay and if she try's to hurt you I'll stop her okay?"asked/said Ed

"You promise?" asked the girl

"promise"said Ed with that the girl walked into her house and Ed and Roy where looking in the window

"Hi mom" said Amy as she walked into the kitchen

"Amy come here for a minute"said the mother as Amy walked into the room

"yes" asked Amy

"where were you today"asked the mother

"I was in the square watching the people sing" said Amy and with the mother shot up and was going to strike Amy then there was the sound of glass breaking and running foot step's and the she noticed that Amy was in someone's arms

"Who the hell are you?"yelled the mother

"My name is Edward Sam Mustang or Colonel Mustang, Damn you can even call me The Fullmetal Alchemist" said Edward as she put Amy behind her

"I despise the military, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"yelled the woman

"and I despise people like YOU WHO HIT THEIR CHILDREN!"yelled Edward back at the woman

"and why do I care what you hate?!"asked/yelled the woman

"because you under arrest for child abuse" came a deeper voice from behind the woman

"and who the hell are you?"asked the woman

"I'm Roy Jonathon Mustang, or General Mustang, even The Flame Alchemist" said Roy as he put hand cuffs on the mother.

**3hours later**

"now Amy you are going to have to make a choice of where you wanna live"said the Officer

"c..could I live with my father?"asked Amy

"do you know where he lives?" asked the Officer as he walked up to Amy

"H..he lives in Xing"said Amy while playing with her shirt as she watched the officer leave

"Colonel Mustang, Amy want's to live with her father who lives in Xing"stated the officer

"we could take her there because we are on our way there, how about it Ed?"said Roy

"I don't mind"said Ed with a smile on her face

"tell her she is allowed to come with us if she wishes" said Roy with that the officer left

"Amy Mr.& Mrs. Mustang have offered to take you to Xing with them"said the officer

"can I see them now?"asked Amy

"Yes"said the Officer as he lead Amy to Ed and Roy after he had led Amy into the room he left

"Thank you so much!"said the girl as she ran to hug Roy and Ed

"lets all go back to Winrys"said Roy as he got up with Ed and Amy.

**Winrys**

"well thank you Winry for watching the twins for us know we have to go to Xing now see you all another time"said Ed and with that Ed, Roy Matthew, Sarah, and Amy where on their way to Xing.

* * *

Please Review. If you know someone who is being abuse tell someone you trust like an Adult because Child abuse is not _**FUNNY OR A GAME**_


	15. Shock's and Tattoo's

On the train to Xing

Edward was using Roy's shoulder as a pillow while holding Matthew in her lap while Sarah was asleep in Roy's arms.

In Xing

"Amy do you know where your father lives?" asked Edward while shifting Sarah and Matthew on her hip's

"No, but I know his name" answered Amy while looking around

"And his name is" asked Ed while looking at Amy

"his name is Andrew" stated Amy while looking around

"and his last name?" Asked Ed while trying to find Roy

"Mustang, last name is Mustang" stated Amy

"did you say Andrew Mustang is your father?" asked Roy in disbelief with wide eyes

"y..yes why do you know him?" asked Amy while looking hopeful

"yes Andrew Mustang is my little brother" said Roy as he started to walk towards Andrews house.

Andrews house

Knock Knock

"Coming" said a deep voice fallowed by the door opening and a young man stepping out

Roy shifted Matthew on his hip while looking at Edward as she kissed Sarah's head.

"Roy?" asked Andrew as he took another step towards Roy, taking notice of Matthew

"Yes Andrew it's me Roy" said Roy in a calm voice while taking a step closer to Andrew.

"Dad?" came the shy voice of Amy as she step from behind Edward

" Amy I've missed you" said Andrew as he fell to his knees and hugged her, Edward moved away from Andrew and Amy to stand beside Roy who in turn put his free arm around her shoulders.

Finally releasing his daughter Andrew turned to Roy and Edward

"And who would this lovely lady be, Roy" asked Andrew while looking at Ed

"This Andrew would be your sister-in-law Edward" answered Roy in a proud voice

"well hello Edward may I know your maiden name?" asked Andrew

" may we going inside first for my feet are killing me" stated Ed

"yes yes please come in" said Andrew as he lead them in

Inside Andrews House

They all gathered around the table to talk

"my maiden name was Elric" stated Ed

"t..then you're Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist" stated Andrew in total shock

"yep, may I use your phone?" asked Edward as she got up

"yeah it's right down the hall" said Andrew

With Edward

"Hey sig is Teacher there?" asked Ed

"Ed..she's very sick but here she is" said Sig

"Hello" answered Izumi's weak voice

"hey teacher it's Ed I called to see how you are doing" said Ed

"Ed I don't have much time the doctor says only about another month but can you do something for me?" asked Izumi

"Yes Teacher" said Ed sounding sad

"Can you keep my legacy going awhile ago I had Al slip a pair of my clothes in your bag I want you to wear them when you go out with your kids." said Izumi.

"Of course you are their Aunt after all and we'll visit you soon" stated Ed

"well Ed I have to go I'm very tired" said Izumi while hanging up

With the guys

"So Andrew are you going to come to Central and visit us?" asked Roy

"ya sure why not" said Andrew as he sat down

"Andrew is there any tattoo stores around here?" asked Ed as she went to her suit case

"Ya a few blocks away why?" asked Andrew

"Edward" said Roy

"Roy I have to do this for my teacher" said Ed as she left.

2Hour later

Edward walked in the Door to Andrews house

"Edward what did you get a tattoo of?" asked Roy

"I got a tattoo of the symbol that was on my old red coat, after were done here we're going to see my teacher" said Ed as she walked to the bedroom

"I'm changing into what teacher sent me" said Ed as she closed the door

after a few minutes Ed came out in a pair of black Danskin Ankle Pant's and a long while top **(looks like Izumi Curtis's outfit)**

"What time are we leaving at?" asked Roy while looking Ed up and down.

"soon" was al Edward answered.


	16. Dublith & Pain

Chapter 16

* * *

Dublith

"Roy you ready?"asked Edward as she walked toward a man that she had gotten to know over the past 4 days while staying at his house

"hey Andrew don't forget to come and visit us in central some time" ordered Roy as he started to walk over to Ed who was currently holding the twins.

"Come on Ed lets go"said Roy .

**_ On the Train_**

As Ed went to sit down she noticed that a peice of paper had fallen out of her pocket and bent over to pick it up as she bent over the back of her red button up top shifted so you could see her lower back, but instead of seeing clean skin Roy saw a tattoo of the Nicholas Flame right above the hem of her blue denam jeans.

"So that's where you got the tatto"stated Roy as Edward settled her back in the cornor so she could face Roy when she noticed two faces that she reconized

"Riza, Jean?"asked Ed as she started to stand up to she if she was correct when they couple turned to face her she new she was correct because there was no mistaking the red eyes or stern face of Riza Hawkeye.

"Edward what are you doing going to Dublith?" asked Riza as she walked toward Ed with Jean glued to her side

"we're on our way to visit my teacher, the doctors don't think she has much longer to live"stated Ed as she went to sit back down next to Roy and taking Matthew from Roy.

"Ed may we hold the twins?"asked Riza with that Ed and Roy handed the babis over to Jean .

_**1 Hour Later**_

Suddenly there was a screeching sound, fallowed by many people screaming. The train was leaning on it's left side and the only thing Edward could do was watch as the window came rushing forward befroe she was suddenly pulled up and into the arems of Roy

"Edward hold on!"shouted Roy over the noise and my god did Ed hold on.

Before their eyes they watched as Matthew slipped from Jean Havocs hands and plummited towards the awaiting ground But before Roy could stop her Ed's motherly instincs kicked in she dove for Matthew not really caring what would or could happen to her.

Edward was able to grab Matthew before he even got near the ground but couldn't find anything to grab onto to stop her fall so she curled up and sheilded Matthew using her body. All Roy could do was watch as Ed fell and hit the ground all he could see was her right side being shredded then he say the most horrific site you would ever see, Edward let out the most heart reching scream as her right arm wastorn off.

_**2 Minutes Later**_

Roy picked himself up telling Riza to keep Sarah safe as he wet to look for Ed. When Roy was finally out he didn't hesitate to start looking until he saw a glimps of red and blue mixed with gold 'EDWARD' was the only thing he thought of as he ran over to where he saw the mess of colors with Riza and Jean close behind.

Roy now on his knees ever so gently uncruled the body to find Matthew perfectly fine he gently picked him up and passed him over to Jean then pulled Edward close as Roy tryed to stop the bleeding from the now shreded area where Edwards right arm used to be.

* * *

I am SO SO SO SO VERY sorry about not updating sooner. I am also looking for a Beta for this story so if u intrested please personal message me THANX :P 


	17. AN

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait guys but I'm going through all the chapters and editing them. I promise to update soon.


	18. AN 2

DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR WITH MY LAST AUTHOR NOTE I'M GOING THROUGH THE STORY AND EDITING THE CHAPTERS!!


End file.
